


Secrets Unraveling ( aka the weirdness of Naruto’s life)

by The_BookDragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon was thrown out the window, F/M, I have no clue what I’m doing, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Non uchiha massacre, Selkie Naruto, Selkies, smart naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Uzushio had quite a few secrets and not everyone is happy. But their jerks so they don’t matter.





	Secrets Unraveling ( aka the weirdness of Naruto’s life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Hot_Holly_Berries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hot_Holly_Berries/gifts), [Arrowsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsbane/gifts).



> This is very much an au and was inspired by reading fanfics at two am.

Everyone saw Naruto as a knucklehead. It was perfectly fine with him. Thanks to his pranks and overall sunshine bright, look at me personality, no one looked to closely when he slipped off to the lake. With joy Naruto slipped out of his clothes and put on his pelt. Diving in he reveled in the feeling of the water rushing over his sleek body and the stretch of his flippers as he turned. Lazily, he spiraled to the surface for a quick breath before plumbing the depths of the lake again.  
A small fish swam away from Naruto and he took off after it. Speedily it was caught and eaten. Fish wasn't exactly Naruto's favorite, but he would take whatever ever food he could get. He didn't have much else to eat, other than ramen.  
Prejudice was a nasty customer and unfortunately most of the shops were frequented by it.   
Naruto hauled his body up on the shore. It never ceased to amaze him that somehow he was graceful in the water and a half dead drunken goat on land.  
Then came the unpleasant part, getting his pelt off.  
Quickly he ripped it off. It was damn painful cause quite literally he was ripping his skin off.   
At least he wasn't a shapeshifter, they had to deal with their bones being broken down and reformed. Kurama always told him that it felt pretty much the same as Naruto removing his pelt. It was also why the kitsune didn't switch forms much.   
Kurama felt a small amount of kinship to the 13 year old Uzumaki. There weren't many yōkai left, and even though Naruto was his container, he was supernatural family. After stretching, he put his pelt in the sealing scroll that Kushina made before Naruto had been born. His parents had known that it was highly possible for him to have the extremely unique ability of the Uzumaki Clan. Thanks to Jiraiya's letters, that not even the Hokage Itachi knew about, Naruto knew how to operate the scroll and make some of his own. It came in handy on several occasions. Even the efforts of Jiji-san and Itachi-nii-san could stop all of the villagers.  
Naruto sped off towards Konoha, enjoying the air rushing over his whiskered cheeks. He was content, the itch from not being in the water as a seal had faded.   
Sakura and Sasuke were waiting at the bridge for their Sensei and teammate. Both impatient and tired, although Sasuke was better a not letting it show.   
Grinning, Naruto launched himself from a tree and tackled both of them.  
Sasuke grunted and nearly set him on fire. While, Sakura screeched and tried to punch him. The blonde dodged both their attacks while smiling. In fact, his grin got wider. It was normal and he liked normal. At least they didn't do other things to him. A punch from Sakura was not the worst thing that had happened to him.  
Kakashi decided to reveal himself, while laughing at his adorable gennin.  
"Alright my minions," chuckled Kakashi," I've got a mission for you. A C-class this time. We're escorting some civilians to the Land of Water. I might also be able to let you guys see Uzushiokagure."  
"Yes! Yes! YES!!,"cheered Naruto, "I can see where my Clan came from!"  
Sasuke's emo face dropped in shock for a second and he thought,"When did dobe get a Clan? And what was with the past tense?"  
Sakura was actually not surprised. She had a thirst for knowledge and the librarian took a nap at 3:30 everyday. Plus, the security around the more dangerous scrolls could be slipped past by a five year old. Sakura would know.   
Kakashi on the other hand about fell over. He hadn't expected that Naruto knew what Uzushio was, nor the significance of it with his last name.  
Naruto mentally kicked himself. In his excitement he revealed what he knew too early. He could practically hear Kurama rolling his eyes in the background. Naruto needed a distraction.  
Kakashi was about to ask Naruto about knowing about Uzushio and his family connection, when something exploded.  
Kakashi found himself covered in purple paint and orange glitter. How Naruto managed to to pull a prank like that Kakashi didn't know. Also all three of his gennin minions were gone. Definitely time to call a training exercise, the gennin avoiding the Sensei.  
It was going to be a long day.


End file.
